Question: William walked his dog for $9$ miles on each of the past $5$ days. How many miles did William walk his dog altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that William went walking. The product is $9\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $9\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 45\text{ miles}$ William walked a total of $45$ miles.